The breath of life
by shinyhappypeople
Summary: AU. Before FOTR. An orc attack leaves Legolas dying. Can Aragorn help him in time?
1. It all began with an arrow

Not mine, his (Tolkein)  
  
**********************  
  
"Hurry up Estel. You're so slow my friend"  
  
Legolas glanced back to where his human companion rode. He smiled at his friend and slowed his mount to accommodate Aragorn's.  
  
"Not all of us have elven endurance you know" the human replied grumpily. He knew Legolas was jesting with him, but it was a hot day and the young man was irritable. Legolas grinned at him.  
  
"That has nothing to do with it. You're riding a horse!" the elf exclaimed.   
  
"Then it must be my horses fault I lag" Aragorn said triumphantly.  
  
"Excuses Ranger. Always with the excuses."  
  
Chuckling softly the man turned to face his friend.  
  
"You know I..." He stopped abruptly as his friend tensed. "What is it Legolas? What can you see?"  
  
"Not see, here. Yrch. They approached rapidly." (Orcs)  
  
Legolas glanced uneasily at his friend. The orcs were coming fast and even on horseback could not outrun them for long. Normally Legolas would not even consider running from a fight but as the foul beast grew closer Legolas could tell they would be horribly out-numbered. Both man and elf were weary from a long journey and neither would be at their best should it come to a fight. Even as he realized this, Legolas knew it was too late. Sooner or later the orcs would catch up with them, and they would have to battle.  
  
"We'll have to fight" Legolas reluctantly informed his friend.  
  
Aragorn simply nodded, he trusted Legolas' assessment of the situation.   
  
The pair dismounted and whispered softly to their horses, bidding them to flee. Aragorn drew his sword as Legolas notched his bow. They did not have to wait long. Soon even Aragorn's human hearing could detect the orcs. They came crashing through the forest and towards the two friends. As Legolas feared there were many, but he had the advantage of surprise. Many were dead by his bow before they orcs even realized what was going on. Screeching in defiance the remaining orcs didn't hesitate in drawing their weapons and joining the battle.  
  
The battle raged on and soon the pair were separated, overwhelmed by the sheer volume of orcs. From were he fought Aragorn desperately sought out his friend. In the distance he could make out a flash of golden hair. Fighting hard the Ranger killed the orcs surrounding him and made his way over to Legolas. The orcs his friend were fighting were the only ones left in sight. As he moved closer though, Aragorn caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye.To his horror he recognized an orc archer which pulled back its bow and aimed for his friend. Too far away to intervene, Aragorn could merely watch as the arrow found its mark buried deep in the elf's shoulder. With a scream of rage Aragorn leapt forward and slew the remaining orcs.   
  
Legolas, caught completely off guard by the arrow had been driven to his knees.  
  
"Mellon nin. Are you well? The Ranger questioned (My friend).  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow  
  
"Well having an arrow in one's shoulder can really spoil one's day"  
  
Aragorn smirked "Well lets see if we can remove it them"  
  
"Be my guest"  
  
Leaning the elf against a tree Aragorn braced his arm against Legolas' chest. The other hand gripped the arrow shaft.  
  
"On three then. One, two..."  
  
Legolas gasped in pain. "That was only two" he complained.  
  
"You would have been tense on three" Aragorn explained as he ripped his cloak into strips to use as bandages. Working quickly to prevent blood lose he tightly bounded Legolas shoulder. That done he inspected the arrow tip.  
  
"There is a poison on this. I do not recognized it. I cannot even clean your wound with athalas." Aragorn had left his healing supplies on his horse. "I think we should get you to my father as quickly as possible"  
  
"Since Rivendell is where we are headed anyway I have no objection. If we walk fast we can get there before nightfall."   
  
"You are in no condition to walk fast my friend." The Ranger shook his head at his friends stubbornness.   
  
"Says you Ranger." Legolas climbed to his feet. Determinedly ignoring the dissyness the blood loss caused he set off at a fast pace in the direction of the Last Homely House.  
  
TBC 


	2. Introducing the Twins and Elrond

Thanks to the people who reviewed. It made me smile :)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tolkien owns it all.  
  
************  
  
They had been walking for half an hour when Legolas stopped suddenly. He turned back to look at Aragorn, breathing heavily.  
  
"Something approaches. Horses."  
  
The Ranger nodded unconcernedly. Orcs do not ride horses. It was most likely to be elves from Rivendell. He was glad. Legolas' breathing was becoming more labored and Aragorn feared the poison was talking hold.   
  
Despite his previous nonchalance, Aragorn couldn't help holding his breath as the horses approached.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A dirty Ranger and a bedraggled elven Prince. Sadly not a usual occurrence in these parts."  
  
"Elladan" Aragorn breathed, recognizing his brother's voice.  
  
"I'm not bedraggled" Legolas protested.  
  
The twins drew level to where the two friends stood, looking sternly down.  
  
"What was it this time?" Elrohir questioned in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Orcs" Aragorn replied. "How did you know?"  
  
"Your horses arrived in Rivendell so we thought we'd come and pick you up."  
  
"Hannon le" Aragorn smiled at the twins. (Thank you)  
  
"Well my bedraggled elven Prince, what happened to you?" Elladan questioned, eyeing the blood that was staining Legolas' tunic.  
  
"He was shot with an orc arrow. It was poisoned but I don't know what with" Aragorn replied for him.  
  
"I can speak for myself you know Estel." Legolas said, irritated.  
  
"No you can't. You never tell anyone when you hurt. You know..."  
  
As the two friends began to bicker, the twins looked Legolas over, trying to assess how badly he was hurt. He didn't look good, they decided. Aside for the blood, the wood elf was a lot paler than usual and his breathing was heavy. Of course this could have been due to the blood lose, but the twins, like Aragorn, decided not to take any chances and get Legolas to their father as soon as possible.  
  
"When your quite finished.." Elladan raised his voice, effectively breaking of the argument. Legolas and Aragorn turned their faces up to him, both wearing identical innocent smiles. "... I was wondering it we could be getting home?"  
  
"Best idea you've ever had" Aragorn replied cheekily.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn mounted behind the twins and the four sped off in the direction of the Last Homely House.  
  
*****  
  
As they dismounted in the court yard Legolas waved the brothers off as they tired to help him.  
  
"I am well" he said firmly.  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes."Of course you are. But I'm still taking you to see Ada." he replied. (Father)  
  
"Don't patronize me Estel." Legolas scolded "I'm over 2000 years your senior"   
  
Aragorn didn't even bother replying as he turned and practically dragged Legolas off in the direction of Elrond's study, leaving behind two very amused elven twins to tend to their horses.  
  
*****  
  
When Aragorn reached his Father's study door, he turned to Legolas and scowled. The elf was no longer behind him. Setting off back in the direction he had come, Aragorn wondered where his friend had gone. It wouldn't be like Legolas to simply wander off. And besides, although the elf was stubborn, he wasn't stupid. He would know his wounded needed looking at by a healer and Lord Elrond was the best healed in Middle Earth.  
  
Rounding a corner Aragorn caught sight of his friend climbing slowly to his feet at the top of a staircase. He looked even paler than before and Aragorn hurried to his side.   
  
"Are you well, mellon nin?" he asked anxiously.  
  
Legolas smiled at him reassuringly. "Aye, I am well. Come, let us see your Father."  
  
The Elf's willingness to see Lord Elrond worried his friend. Usually Aragorn would have to fight tooth and nail to get Legolas to see a healer, even if he was dripping blood. 'He must feel really bad' the Human decided as he set off after his friend.  
  
In fact Legolas was becoming increasingly worried about the effects the poison was having on his body. Having climbed to the top of the stairs he had found himself breathless and shaky. Legolas had never experienced anything like it before and despite his usual reluctance to see a healer he decided to let Lord Elrond help him before it got any worse.  
  
Arriving for the second time at his father's door, Aragorn knocked and walked in without waiting for a reply.  
  
Elrond looked up from his work and smiled when he saw who had just entered his study.  
  
"Ah, welcome back young ones. Good trip?"  
  
"Ada, Legolas was shot with an orc arrow coated with a poison I've never seen before." Aragorn said, getting straight to the point. Legolas rolled his eyes. (Father)  
  
Elrond sighed "And I was hoping that you would both come back in one piece for a change. Ah well, some things never change I suppose." He smiled at Legolas to show he was joking. "Sit down Las Dien and let me have a look" (Little Leaf)  
  
Legolas sat down on a nearby chair before carefully removing his tunic so as not to aggravate his wound. The cut was now inflamed and looked hot to touch. The skin around the edge was turning a dark red colour. Aragorn was surprised at how bad it had got in such a short space of time. The injury looked painful but Legolas showed not sign of discomfort.  
  
Lord Elrond bent down and began poking and prodding Legolas' shoulder. His face became grave as he turned to address his son.  
  
"Estel, did you keep the arrow?"  
  
"Of course Ada" When making a antidote for poison it is always easier if the poison is available for analyse. "Here you go"  
  
Elrond looked closely at the arrow tip before sniffing it carefully and placing it on his desk.  
  
Speaking to Legolas he said "This is a rare poison called lutheral but I have seen it before. I'm afraid I can't do anything for you."  
  
"But Ada..."   
  
"If you would let me finish Estel. I cannot do anything for you Legolas, but Lady Galadriel can. Fortunately this is quite treatable, which is why this particular toxin is rarely used now. The herb needed to treat this poison grows only in Lothlorian and is does not work unless fresh. You will have to travel to the Golden Wood."  
  
Elrond moved over to a shelf and pulled out an ancient looking book. He began to flick through.  
  
"Ah yes here we are. Lutheral." He began to read " 'Lutheral is a toxin developed by the orcs. It's purpose is to give the victim a long, drawn out death. The treatment is a herb called ayam. Lutheral works by attacking the victim's respiratory system, slowly paralyzing the muscles in the lungs. Victims can expect breathlessness attacks which grow worse as time goes on. In addition to this healing abilities and endurance levels tend to drop and the victim well feel the elements more closely. If untreated, Lutheral will induce a fever. From this point treatment must be administered within 24 hours or the victims risks permanent side effects. 72 hours after the onset of fever the victim will die.' If you ride hard you should be in Lothlorian well before the fever sets in."  
  
Legolas nodded slowly.  
  
"I suggest you get some sleep now. Leave at first light tomorrow." Elrond advised.  
  
TBC 


	3. Of horses and rabbits

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you like my story :)  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkein owns it all.  
  
*****  
  
The first week of travel was surprisingly uneventful. The two friends rode hard and made good time. Their pace was slowing however as their horses grew tired.  
  
The sun crept below the horizon on the seventh day and as dusk set in, Aragorn called a stop for the night. Legolas dismounted with less grace than was usual due to the sling Aragorn had insisted he wear. The Elf had protested, but been proved wrong when the wound on his shoulder had started to bleed again.   
  
Earlier in the day Aragorn had caught a pair of rabbits for the evening meal. The Ranger carefully observed his friend as they began to prepare the food. His trained healers eyes could tell something was bothering Legolas. The Elf was uncomfortable or in pain. At first Aragorn had put this down to the reopening of his wound but now he suspected it was something more.  
  
"What's wrong, my friend?" The Ranger questioned softly.  
  
"Nothing" came the tense reply.  
  
"Legolas. I know that's not true. I've been watching you. Please. I may be able to help."  
  
"I'm not a child Estel. I do not need to be kept under constant supervision" Legolas stood abruptly and walked to retrieve something from the pack on his horse. The Elf was getting annoyed; partly because Aragorn was fussing over him and partly because he knew the human was right. He wasn't feeling well.  
  
The rise in Legolas' temper only served to worry Aragorn more. Legolas was generally very easy going. He only got annoyed when something was really bothering him. In all the years Aragorn had know Legolas, he could remember arguing with him very few times, and all those occasions had been him trying to get the stubborn elf to let someone look at his wounds.  
  
"Legolas, please. I care about you. Let me help." Aragorn pleaded.  
  
Legolas signed in defeat. He could tell Aragorn was very worried and, on balance, his pride seemed less important that his friend's distress. He returned to sit with the Ranger.  
  
"My chest feels ...tight" he admitted reluctantly "My breath comes shorter than usual."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Before we left my Father showed me how to ease some of the symptoms of the toxin. Come here."  
  
Aragorn gestured the elf over and indicated for him to sit in front of him. Reaching his hands round, the Ranger began to rub gentle circles on Legolas' chest.  
  
"Hopefully this should loosen the muscles as they start to paralyze. Legolas, if you feel like this again, you must tell me or it will only get worse."  
  
Legolas nodded, but Aragorn was unsure if he was agreeing to tell him, or if he was agreeing it would get worse. He decided not to push the matter. Aragorn knew it must have cost the proud Elf a lot to admit he felt unwell, and he suspect his friend had only done it for his benefit. Legolas shivered.  
  
"You're cold!" Aragorn said, shocked. He hadn't expected Legolas to begin to feel the elements so quickly. The Elf however didn't respond, and Aragorn was surprised to see that Legolas had fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
Carefully lying the sleeping Elf on the floor, Aragorn sent a prayer to the Valar to watch over his friend.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn was concerned. The focus of his concern was dismounting a horse across the clearing where they had stopped for the night. Despite his words last night, Aragorn was convinced the stubborn wood elf was still hiding his pain. He knew only too well that, unless pushed Legoals would never reveal...well he called it weakness, the rest of Middle Earth called it injury. Aragorn loved Legolas like a brother and if he was any less stubborn he wouldn't be Legolas any more. But still, it made healing him an uphill struggle.   
  
Sighing, the Ranger remembered back to an incident a few years ago where Legolas had managed to hide a broken ankle from him for over a day. True Aragorn had been unconscious for most of that time be even so... Not, Aragorn reluctantly admitted to himself, that he could talk. Legolas often told him he was the stubbornest human he had ever met. On the other hand, he was one of the only humans his friend had ever met.  
  
Mentally shaking himself out of his musings, Aragorn looked up to see Legolas' blue eyes watching him.  
  
"Head in the clouds Estel?" the Elf teased. "Not a very good attitude for a ranger to take."  
  
Aragorn merely glared at him. What could he say? It wasn't a very good attitude for a ranger to take. Quickly deciding to change the subject he said "Well, I believe I shall go hunting tonight."  
  
"But you went yesterday" Legolas quickly objected.  
  
"Yes, and you insisted those rabbits I caught were a fluke. I need to prove you wrong."  
  
"If you say so. I'll just wait here then, shall I? And make a stew if, for any reason you should come back empty handed."  
  
For the second time in as many minutes Aragorn glared at his elven friend. He couldn't help smiling though , when Legolas grinned at him to show he had only been joking. He picked up his bow and arrows and set of to hunt some food.  
  
In truth, Aragorn was glad that Legolas was in a better mood this evening, even if he was the reason for the Elf's jokes. ever since their journey had begun, Legolas seemed somewhat... melancholy. The reason for this Aragorn was finding hard to pinpoint. Of course, the chance of dying must be weighing on Legolas' mind, but Aragorn thought there was more to it than this. He suspected it was the way in which the poison would take his body; gradually taking everything that made Legolas an elf.  
  
As Aragorn let his mind wander, his Ranger's eyes swept over the landscape. He caught sight of movement in the undergrowth, quickly drew his bow and shot. The human went to retrieve his catch; a rabbit. 'We had rabbit last night' he thought. 'Ah well, I like rabbit.' Collecting his prey and arrow, the Ranger headed back to their small campsite.  
  
What met his eyes when he returned made his blood run cold. Legolas was on the floor, probed up on one elbow, apparently unable to breath.  
  
For a second Aragorn could only stared at his friend in shock, before his brain kicked in and he sprinted across the clearing to Legolas' side. Kneeling by his friends shoulder he carefully helped the Elf sit up. Then, leaning his back against a nearby tree, he drew Legoals up between his legs, so the his back was pressed against the mans chest. Aragorn began rubbing circles on Legolas' ribs, pressing down firmly whenever he tried to breath out.  
  
"Relax my friend. Be calm." Aragorn whispered soothingly. "Estel" the Elf gasped.  
  
"You need to relax Legolas. Calm your breathing. Try and breath with me... Feel my breathing and follow it."  
  
For a long time Aragorns actions had no effect on his friend. Then, just as the Ranger was beginning to panic, Legolas' breathing seemed to calm. Relieved, Aragorn continued to rub circles on the Elf's chest until he could breath normally again.  
  
For the second time in two days, Legolas found himself in the arms of his friend. Suddenly, a terrible weariness overcame him. His limbs felt like lead and, unable to gather the energy to move, he lent back onto the man's chest.  
  
"What happened Estel? he questioned quietly.  
  
"The poison is worsening. We will quicken our pace tomorrow" Although he didn't say it out loud, Aragorn was very worried at the speed with which Legolas' was falling victim to the effects of the poison. He had expected it would be much longer before his friend got this bad.  
  
"Ai, I hate this. I feel so weak." Legolas mumbled, drawing Aragorn out of his reflections.  
  
The Ranger chuckled slightly. Trust Legolas to view this as weakness.  
  
"You're not weak my friend, You're ill. A deadly toxin runs in your veins. You can hardly be blamed for displaying some of its symptoms."  
  
The man absentmindedly fiddled with the ends of Legolas' hair, As a very small child, Aragorn had been fascinated by Legolas' hair. It was so different from all the other elves he met. Legolas had indulged the child, allowing Aragorn the play with his hair, and tie it in knots. Now, the simple gesture served to remind both friends of the brotherly love, friendship and trust they had built up over the years.  
  
Aragorn glanced down at the now sleeping Elf. Once again he sent a prayer to the Valar that they would reach the Golden Wood in time.  
  
TBC  
  
Hmm. I wasn't really happy with this chapter, but let me know what you think. More action in the next chapter. 


	4. Wolves

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you like the last chapter better than I did :)  
  
Disclaimer: All people and places belong to Tolkien.  
  
*****  
  
For the hundredth time since they had set off in the morning, Aragorn shot a worried look at his friend. Catching his eye, Legolas couldn't help signing to himself.  
  
"Estel, mellon nin. Would you stop looking at me like that. I promise you I am not about to fade away before your eyes. And if I was you would be the first to know." (My friend)  
  
Aragorn looked guilty. He hadn't realized Legolas had seen him watching. Although he knew the Elf hated being fussed over, the rate at which the poison was effecting him had the Man very worried. A worry that he was yet to share with Legolas.  
  
"Aye Legolas. I am sorry. I am worried, but I know you can look after yourself."  
  
Legolas' expression softened. "Indeed Human. I have been doing so very effectively for many years before you showed up" he teased.  
  
The Ranger grinned at him. Legolas smiled, then his face took on a more serious expression.   
  
"Thank you, Aragorn. For caring or me." The Ranger nodded, surprised at the name Legolas had called him. The Elf only called him Aragorn when he was being deadly serious.  
  
As they continued Aragorn had to concentrate very hard on not checking over his friend every few seconds. Legolas chuckled as he saw Aragorn's determined, locked forward expression.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas prodded the fire, vaguely trying to stoke up the flame. Across from him Aragorn sipped on the hot soup that had been the evening meal. A chilly breeze swept over the campsite and Legolas shivered. 'Ai' he thought to himself 'Elves should not feel the cold. This is an unpleasant experience indeed.' And then there was the wound on his shoulder. It refused to heal and, if he moved his arm too much, would start to bleed again. This was deeply frustrating for the Elf because it meant that he could not use his bow properly, and therefore could not hunt. Legolas was reliant on Aragorn to catch the food every night. While the Ranger was far from incompetent, Legolas was unused to having to rely on anyone to do things like this for him.  
  
There was, of course, a more worrying problem. If they were attacked, Legolas was unsure how well he would be able to protect himself and his friend. In a fight he would be forced to use his injured arm and while the Elf wouldn't mind the pain, the strength and accuracy of his weapon work would be undeniably effected. This could prove fatal for him or the Human.  
  
Even as he thought this, Legolas became aware that they were being watched. Peering into the gloom he could just make out the slight movements of several very large animals. Wolves.  
  
"Estel?" Legolas whispered, so as not to provoke attack.  
  
Aragorn looked up, disconcerted by the edge in Legolas' voice. He said nothing.  
  
"Wolves" Legolas went on, using as few words as was possible. "We're surrounded"  
  
A slight nod from the human.  
  
"Numbers" he questioned softly as he reached for his bow. Legolas slipped his arm out of it's sling and reached for his own weapons.  
  
"Too dark. Many."  
  
Slowly the two friends climbed to their feet, turning so they stood back to back.   
  
The wolves edges closer, coming into the light of the fire. Then, as one beast, they leapt.  
  
Releasing their arrows, Aragorn and Legolas managed to kill two of the wolves before they reached them. Quickly however, the two found themselves in too close of archery and were forced to draw their blades.   
  
Legolas fought hard with his twin blades, ignoring the pain it caused his shoulder. Pretty soon he found himself separated for Aragorn. To his left he saw a wolf preparing to leap and was able to react before he was attacked. Unfortunately, this meant he missed the beast to his other side, which was able to scratch a shallow cut in his arm before the Elf could kill it. Ignoring the fact that now both his arms were injured, Legolas fought on, his body reacting to danger before his mind could register it.   
  
To Legolas' surprise, the fight died down faster than he was expecting. Before he realized what was happening, only one wolf remained in front of him. Quickly disposing of it, the Elf looked around for his friend. When he caught sight of Aragorn, he knew the Ranger was in trouble. The human was being circled by two wolves, and, before either friend could react, the beasts leapt simultaneously. Drawing his bow, Legolas shot one of the animals, but not before it took a swipe at Aragorn's thigh with it's long claws. Aragorn, using his sword, cut down the second beast.   
  
Legolas ran across to his friend, catching the Ranger as his almost fell. He sat Aragorn down with his back to a tree and went to fetch his healing supplies. Returning to his friend's side, the Elf carefully pealed back the clothing surrounding the wound.  
  
"This is quite deep Estel, but I don't think you've severed any arteries. It will need stiches though." Legolas said regretfully. They both knew that Aragorn would have to be awake when Legolas stitched him up. With the amount of blood he was loosing, putting him to sleep could send the Ranger into shock.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Lovely." he muttered. "I do so love having parts of my body sown back together by a mad elf."  
  
Legolas smirked. "You watch who you're calling mad Human, or I leave you here to bleed."   
  
Carefully cleaning the wound, Legolas worked quickly to stich it together. When he was finished, he wrapped a bandage tightly round the man's leg. Aragorn didn't make a sound while Legolas worked, but the Elf knew him well enough to be able to see the pain in his eyes.   
  
"We cannot stay here." Legolas said softly. "The smell of the dead wolves many attract other beasts."  
  
Aragorn nodded. He watched as Legolas called their horses, which had fled when the wolves attacked. Miraculously, both animals seemed to be unhurt. Legolas helped Aragorn to his feet, allowing the man to lean on him for support. He helped the Ranger mount his horse and then, to Aragorn's surprise, mounted behind him.  
  
"Legolas." he protested."I can ride my own horse."  
  
"You've lost a lot of blood mellon nin. If you collapse and fall of your horse, you could be really badly hurt." Legolas told him, concern lacing through his words. (My friend)  
  
Aragorn nodded. Not because he feared for his own safety, but because if he did get hurt it would take longer to get Legolas to Lothlorian.  
  
Aragorn's leg felt like it was on fire, and every jolt form the horse's gallop sent a pain shooting through his body. It was for this reason that it took him so long realize there was something wrong with Legolas. More than one thing in fact.   
  
As the pain died down the Ranger became more aware of his surroundings, and in this he noticed that Legolas was breathing as if he had just run to Mordor and back. Suddenly very worried for his friends health, Aragorn turned to look at the Elf behind him. Or he would have done if Legolas hadn't held him forwards. Aragorn's concern increased tenfold when he glanced down at the arms restraining him. Legolas had blood down both arms and he seemed to be shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Legolas."Aragorn said, shocked that the Elf had managed to keep all this to himself. "You're not well. We must stop."  
  
"I'm in better shape than you Estel. And we can't stop yet, we're not far enough yet."  
  
"Mellon nin, you can hardly breath."  
  
The Elf didn't say anything. He felt like an oliphant was sitting on this chest and the erratic breathing was starting to make his head spin and his vision blur. Legolas knew he would have to stop soon or he risked dropping the already injured Aragorn, but he was determined to get as far away as possible first.  
  
"Legolas!" From the way Aragorn was shouting, Legolas guessed the Man had been calling his name for some time. Reluctantly, the Elf pulled his horse to a stop. He leapt down, trying to ignore the way the landscape seemed to be spinning around him, and turned the help Aragorn. The Ranger had to lean heavily on Legolas to walk and together they made there way over to a tree and sat down.  
  
Aragorn worked quickly to calm Legolas' breathing. His friend's lips were starting to turn blue. Pulling the Elf close he used the same method as previously but this time it didn't work as well. It took twice as long for Legolas' breathing to settle and when it did he seemed to be completely exhausted.   
  
"Legolas" Aragorn whispered. "I need to see to your arms, can you get my healing supplies please."   
  
Legolas nodded, and managed to stumble his way to Aragorn's horse to retrieve the Ranger's equipment. Aragorn hated asking Legolas to do this, but he knew there was no way his leg would support him. Aragorn began gently cleaning the Elf's cuts, concerned at the way in which Legolas seemed to be falling asleep as he worked.  
  
"Legolas, why didn't you tell me you felt so bad earlier?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
"Had to get away." Legolas mumbled. "Didn't want hurt because of me again."  
  
Aragorn was shocked. Why did the Elf think it was his fault he got hurt? Aragorn felt bad about questioning his friend when he was too tired to be completely aware of what was happening, but the Ranger needed to know why Legolas thought this.   
  
"Didn't shoot the wolf fast enough." Came the reply. "Should have killed it before it got you."  
  
"Legolas" Aragorn exclaimed. "That wasn't your fault mellon nin. I know you would have helped me if you could, but you had your own wolves to fight"  
  
"mmm" Aragorn realized that Legolas was almost asleep, his head now leaning against the man's shoulder. Resolving to talk to the Elf about this again tomorrow, Aragorn began twirling Legolas' hair through his fingers as the Elf entered the realm of elven dreams.  
  
TBC 


	5. Sleepng, waking, and sleeping again

Disclaimer:Tolkein owns it all.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. Sorry this took so long to post.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and blinked a few times in an effort to get them to focus. It was dark. Ignoring the pounding in his head, the Elf forced him self upright.  
  
"You're up!" Aragorn's voice came, surprised.  
  
"So are you" the Elf replied. "Have you slept at all?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head "Someone had to keep watch."  
  
"Ai Estel. Get some sleep. I will keep watch now."  
  
"No. You're not well and you're clearly exhausted. Go back to sleep."Aragorn instructed gently.  
  
"You are injured, my friend. And you didn't sleep last night. I am not tired anyway." Aragon was about to continuing arguing when he realized how tired he was. The Ranger hadn't slept the night before and the battle had worn him out. Looking at Legolas again he saw that the Elf did really look better so, reluctantly he nodded and lay down to get some sleep. Legolas smile as his friends eyes drifted shut almost immediately. He shifted closer to his friend and began to softly sing an elvish lullaby that he had sung to Aragorn when he was very young. Determinedly forcing down his own weariness, Legolas sat back and watched the stars.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn woke to the smell of wood burning, He looked blearily at the sun and, after some deliberation, decided it was about noon. Shaking his head to dislodge the last of his weariness, Aragorn's eyes searched for his elven friend. Legolas was stoking the fire, completely oblivious to the fact that the Man had now awoken. Aragorn took the opportunity to observe his friend unobtrusively.   
  
Legolas had not changed out for his tunic from the night before, the blood stains on his arms were both visible. When Aragorn looked closely, he saw that there was more blood there than he remembered from last night. The Ranger wondered if Legolas' shoulder had started to bleed again. This suspicion was reinforced by the fact that Legolas had put his arm back in the sling, even though he hated it.   
  
'Ai, he has lost so much blood' Aragorn though 'Even elves have their limits and I fear my friend is rapidly approaching his.' Apart from the blood, Legolas looked much paler than the last time Aragorn had seen him, and his hand shook slightly as he tended the fire. All in all, Legolas looked utterly exhausted.  
  
Aragorn pulled himself into a sitting position.   
  
"Good morning." Legolas called out when he saw his friend was awake.  
  
"It's more like afternoon! Why did you let me sleep so long? And why have you started a fire?" It was the middle of the day, after all.  
  
"You needed the sleep Aragorn. And I have started a fire because we will need to rest here for a day. You are in no condition to travel." Legolas told him.  
  
"Legolas, we cannot afford to loose a day. I am fine, we must move on!"  
  
"Really?" The Elf asked, amused. "Come here Estel."  
  
Aragorn stared. There was no way his leg would carry him across to where Legolas was sitting, and they both knew it. Not to be defeated however, Aragorn got to his feet, only to fall straight back down. Shaking his head at his friends stubbornness, Legolas moved to help the Man up, and they both moved across to the fire.  
  
"OK fine." Aragorn said, annoyed. "But we really cannot afford to stop."  
  
"One day will make no difference, and I would never forgive myself if something else happened to you"  
  
This comment reminded Aragorn of their conversation the night before and he said softly "What happened to me last night wasn't your fault mellon nin." (My friend)  
  
Legolas looked away. "Yes it was. I should have been able to help you. I should have been there for you."  
  
"Legolas, you have always been there for me. More than any other person in my life. But you cannot always protect me. Some things I have to do for myself."  
  
"Aye, I know " Legolas said sadly. Then he smiled slightly. "But whatever you have to face, I will always watch your back."  
  
Aragorn grinned "Good, because I have two brothers and there's no way I can watch them both at the same time."  
  
Legolas smiled.   
  
"I have an idea." Aragorn said. "There is a human settlement an hours ride from here. We could go there and spend the night in an inn. That way we can both get some sleep."  
  
Legolas considered this briefly, before nodding.  
  
"Aye, it would be a good idea."  
  
Aragorn stared at his friend.  
  
"Legolas, why haven't you gotten changed? Your tunic is covered in blood." Aragorn asked curiously. Usually the Elf was very clean.  
  
"You should eat something before we leave mellon nin." Legolas replied, handing the Ranger some lembas bread.  
  
"Don't' try and change the subject Legolas. Why haven't you got changed?"  
  
"I...I can't"Legolas said, almost whispering. "My arm feels numb. I can hardly move it."   
  
Aragorn was shocked, and very worried. His Father hadn't said anything about this. He though about it before saying "The poison alone shouldn't do this. Perhaps it's because you've lost so much blood. I guess you will regain the feeling in your arm when your body replaces the blood you have lost."  
  
Legolas nodded. "I think you're right. I can already move my fingers again." Legolas decided not to mention how badly it hurt him to do so. He didn't want to worry his friend further.  
  
*****  
  
The two friend quickly cleared their camp site and started riding for the day. They rode along in silence, both alert for any trouble that they could come across.  
  
"I think we're nearly there Legolas." Aragorn told his friend. He was worried when the Elf didn't reply. "Legolas?"  
  
Legolas was vaguely aware that someone was calling his name, but it seemed to be coming from a long way off. He shook his head trying to clear his blurred vision and regretted it immediately as everything tilted out of balance. Legolas struggled to open his mouth to tell Aragorn he was fine, but couldn't get the words out before his world went black.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" Aragorn was too far away to catch his friend as he fell from his horse, landing with a sickening thump.  
  
Aragorn dismounted from his horse and, forcing his leg to carry him, hurried to his friends side. He removed Legolas bow and quiver from his back and gently turned his friend over.   
  
There was blood running down Legolas' face, coming from a deep cut in his temple. Aragorn tore off the edge of his cloak and pressed it down onto the cut. After a while the bleeding began to slow and Aragorn removed his hand. Calling his horse over, the Ranger removed his healing supplies from his pack. He pulled out some bandages and wrapped one around Legolas' head.   
  
"Legolas...Legolas?" Aragorn called softly "Wake up mellon nin. Open your eyes."   
  
Legolas stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He seemed dazed and his pupils were dilated at different sizes. This meant he probably had a concussion.  
  
"What happened?" he whispered, so softly that Aragorn had to strain to here it.  
  
"You collapsed and fell off your horse. Are you hurt anywhere?"  
  
Legolas shut his eyes briefly before replying "My arm."  
  
"This one?" Aragorn questioned, lightly touching the arm with the poisoned wound. Legolas nodded.  
  
Aragorn was worried at how readily Legolas admitted he was hurt. Usually the Elf was too proud it admit injury but right now seemed too disorientated to deny it. The Ranger decided not to say anything.  
  
Gently taking the Elfs arm, Aragorn began to inspect it. He was dismayed to find that the wrist was broken. The Ranger quickly weighed up his options. If Legolas had a concussion, he couldn't be put to sleep while Aragorn set the bone, or he might never wake up again. On the other had, Aragorn had set bones for his friend when he was awake before. It was nothing the Elf couldn't handle. Without a word he grasped his hands above and below the break and, with a skilled movement, twisted the bone back into place.  
  
Legolas gasped. He turned pain-filled eyes onto Aragorn's face.  
  
"I'm sorry my friend." Aragorn said as he bandaged the arm, "I had no choice."  
  
Legolas nodded in understanding and whispered "Hannon le" (Thank you)  
  
Aragorn gently lifted Legolas onto his horse, to a worrying lack of complaints. He mounted behind the Elf and rode off towards the human settlement.  
  
TBC  
  
If you liked it, hated it or have any suggestions, please review. 


	6. Enid

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all the characters and places.  
  
A couple of views prompted me to look back at he first 5 chapters and I would like to apologize for all the grammatical and spelling errors I made. Hopefully, they're not too bad. Also, a slight change in format, with elven translations now at the end. Do people prefer this, or should I translate as I go?  
  
*********  
  
Aragorn moodily prodded the wound on his leg. Although it still pained his, a combination of healing herbs and Numenor blood had lead to a rapid recovery. He thanked the Valar that he had been strong enough to carry Legolas up to the room in the inn where they now lay.  
  
On the way to the human settlement, Aragorn had been unable to prevent Legolas falling into unconsciousness. The Ranger had had to carry the stricken Elf into the inn and up the stairs, all the time ignoring the way his leg threatened to give out. That had been several hours earlier and now Legolas still lay, eyes closed, as still as death on the bed where Aragorn had put him. The Elf hadn't moved or stirred since they arrived and Aragorn found himself watching the gentle rise and fall of his friend's chest to reassure him that Legolas still lived.  
  
Dusk was rapidly approaching and the sky darkened. Legolas' natural glow shone through the room, casting eerie shadows on the wall.  
  
Just as Aragorn was beginning to seriously wonder if his friend would ever wake, he Elf stirred and his eyes fluttered open.   
  
"Estel?" he whispered softly.  
  
"I am here mellon nin. Take it easy."  
  
Legolas blinked slowly and struggled to pull himself into a sitting position.   
  
"Lay still Legolas" Aragorn instructed gently.  
  
"Nay Estel. I fell surprisingly well actually. Better than I have felt for a few days now."  
  
Aragorn smirked "It's probably all the sleep you've been getting."  
  
"That may be it." Legolas agreed good-naturedly.  
  
Aragorn looked closely at his friend. "Can you breathe easily Legolas?" he asked.  
  
Legolas considered this for a minute. "My chest does feel tight but it is not too bad. Perhaps I am growing accustomed to it."  
  
Again Aragorn smirked. Wordlessly he sat behind the now upright Elf and began rubbing soft circles across his ribs. Legolas felt the muscles surrounding his lungs loosen.  
  
"Hannon le, Estel."  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
"How is your leg?" Legolas queried.  
  
"Healing. No infection, thank the Valar."  
  
Legolas looked at him, disbelief shining in his eyes.  
  
"Legolas. I promise, I'm fine."  
  
The Elf, still not sure whether to believe him or not, looked vaguely around the room.   
  
"Estel?"he said suddenly. "How did we get here?"  
  
Aragorn grinned. "What can you remember?"  
  
Legolas frowned in thought. "I can remember everything going black, and then your voice calling me to wake. Then we got on your horse... that's all."  
  
"You lost consciousness again after that. By then we actually weren't that far from the town. I stopped at the first inn we came across, rented a room and carried you up here. I checked over all your injuries but you refused to wake. The break to your wrist is a clean one and should mend well if you keep it immobile for a few days."   
  
'Probably more than a few days.'Aragorn thought to himself. 'I am not yet sure how far your elven healing has been effected by the poison.'  
  
Legolas wasn't listening. He had become distracted by one of the first things Aragorn had said. "You carried me up here?" he cried. "That was very stupid Estel. You could have reopened your wound."  
  
"Well I couldn't very well leave you on my horse now could I?"  
  
Legolas scowled. "Even so..."  
  
The two sat in silence for a while before Legolas said "I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?"  
  
"Dinner should be being served about now. Can you get downstairs?"  
  
"Of course!" Legolas scoffed. "I feel fine. The question is, can you get downstairs?"  
  
"Yes, I can." Aragorn said triumphantly. "I have this."   
  
He reached down and retrieved a wooden walking stick from the floor.  
  
"Where did you get that?"Legolas asked astonished. "And why do you need it? I thought you said your leg was healing."  
  
"The land lady gave it to me. She's very... well you'll meet her soon enough. I would have refused but she said I wouldn't be allowed to stay here unless I looked after myself." he paused thoughtfully "And you."  
  
"I don't need looking after." Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"No, I know you don't. Look you'll understand when you meet her. Come on"  
  
With that Aragorn carefully helped Legolas to his feet. The Elf waved off his assistance and crossed to the door. Aragorn followed, leaning his weight on the walking stick, although he did seem capable of supporting himself.  
  
*****  
  
"Ah, you're up then." An enormous women with flame red hair addressed Legolas. "You still look a bit peaky though. And you've hurt your arm, poor dear. Are elves naturally that pale? I haven't met many. It doesn't look healthy though. And what are you doing"she boomed, now addressing Aragorn. "Walking around on an injured leg! You men just don't know how to look after yourselves. Come on now, both of you sit down in the warm." She ushered then over to a table by the fire. "Now. What can I get you. You'll be wanting something hot, I'll bet. Travellers usually do. Make yourselves at home and I'll see what I can do."  
  
For a moment he friends stood there, slightly stunned by the torrent of words, before taking their seats.  
  
"That was Enid, the land lady." Aragorn murmured as they made themselves comfortable.  
  
"Estel." Legolas whispered excitedly. "Her hair was red. How did she do that?"  
  
Aragorn chuckled. Elves did not have red hair and Legolas had not met enough humans to come across the condition before.  
  
"I suspect she was born like that Legolas. It's a hair colour known as ginger among humans."  
  
Legolas grinned gleefully. "It's so bright. And very beautiful." he informed the Ranger.  
  
Aragorn could not help smiling along with his friend. Although Legolas was many centuries older than him, he was still young amongst the First Born. Usually, Legolas seemed aged beyond his years, as he had spent most of his life fighting the spreading darkness in Middle Earth. But it was at times like this that Aragorn was reminded of how truly young Legolas was. His innocent fascination to the point of naivety with things he had never encountered before never failed to surprise and amuse his friend. It had been the same when Legolas had discovered Aragorn could grow hair on his face.  
  
"Here you go. Eat it all up now. You look like you need it. I don't want anything left when I come back. As you've hurt your arm I've cut it all up for you look. So you shouldn't have any problems." Here Aragorn smirked and Legolas scowled at him. "Now, anything else? Oh! I forgot the drinks. Silly me. Still, I'm sure you can manage without for a minute. Hold on, I'll get them now."  
  
Enid had reappeared and place two plates of food before the weary travellers.  
  
Legolas watched her go. Enid was, without doubt, the most talkative person the Elf had ever come across. She seemed to be able to hold a conversation with no input from anyone else. Legolas wondered if it was a skill all human women had. Turning to his meal, he began to vaguely prod the contents on the plate.  
  
"Estel" He hissed. "What is it?"  
  
Aragorn, who had also been inspecting the meal, shrugged helplessly.   
  
"I don't know mellon nin. There are a few familiar shapes but it all seems so gray. I've never seem gray food before."  
  
"Come on the, what's the matter with you. Eat up. You're both so skinny and need feeding up. You wont leave this room until it's all gone." With this, Enid vanished again, leaving behind two foaming mugs of ale.  
  
"Well, I'm sure it can't do us any harm." Aragorn said, bravely talking a bite.  
  
"What does it taste like?" Legolas asked.  
  
Aragorn chewed thoughtfully.  
  
"Gray"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Legolas began to eat. The cut he had received from the warg on his unbroken arm was fortunately not too bad, so he was able to eat with relative ease. The meal, he discovered, did indeed taste gray.  
  
"Jolly good." Enid boomed, reappearing as they finished. "Now, I suggest you get some sleep. You both look exhausted. I bet you haven't slept a full night for weeks. Off you go then, good night."  
  
Legolas and Aragorn compiled, too stunned at being ordered to bed like children to argue. Wearily, they made their way back upstairs.  
  
*****  
  
Mellon nin-My friend.  
  
Hannon le-Thank you.  
  
*****  
  
OK, hands up everyone who though I was going to have Legolas and Aragorn beaten to a bloody pulp by the men in his town lol. Any way hoped you enjoyed it. Please review with suggestions, comments etc. 


	7. Storm

Disclaimer: Tolkein owns all characters (except Enid) and places.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it :)  
  
*********  
  
Aragorn's eyes opened and he shook his head to clear it. He knew that something had woken him, but was too tired to figure out what. Gradually, as his mind began to function properly, the Ranger realized something was wrong with Legolas. His breathing was shallow and raspy and the Elf had clearly been like this for some time. Jumping up, Aragorn felt his way across the darkened room to where his friend lay. Hastily, but mindful of Legolas' injuries, Aragorn sat the unconscious Elf up and began to preform the now well practiced method of calming his breathing.  
  
Aragorn worked frantically, but his treatment was not having any effect. If anything, Legolas' breathing becoming more and more desperate until finally, to Aragorn's horror, it stopped all together. The Ranger froze in shock, before his mind snapped into action. He carefully lay Legolas on the bed, using one hand to continue rubbing circles on the Elf's chest. The other hand pinched his friends nose and Aragorn began breathing deeply into Legolas' mouth.  
  
The Human didn't know how long this went on for, only that he was starting to feel lightheaded. Still he kept going, painfully aware of how much danger his friend was in.  
  
Aragorn became so caught up in what he was doing that he became completely unaware of everything around him. He nearly jumped out of his skin therefore when Legolas gasped and started breathing for himself again. The breaths were raspy and Aragorn knew he would have to work hard to settle it, but at least the Elf was breathing again.   
  
Sitting up, Aragorn pulled Legolas up so the Elf was leaning against his chest. He continued to rub circles and his friend's chest, and was relived when, this time, Legolas breathing improved under his ministrations.  
  
When Legolas' breathing was almost back to normal, Aragorn became aware that Legolas was coming around.  
  
"Estel?" he muttered weakly.  
  
"Aye Legolas, I am here." Aragorn whispered back.  
  
"Hurts.."  
  
"Where, mellon nin?" Aragorn questioned gently, surprised at the admission.  
  
"My chest." Legolas told him. In fact, the Elf was in agony. His chest felt like it was on fire and every breath sent waves of pain through his whole body. Normally, Legolas wouldn't have said anything, but he was too tired and in too much pain to care about seeming weak. He desperately wanted Aragorn to give him something for the pain, but his pride wouldn't let him go as far as to ask.  
  
"I think I've got some herbs that will help." Aragorn said, apparently reading his friend's mind. Legolas smiled in response.  
  
Aragorn lay the exhausted Elf on the bed. He frowned when he noticed that Legolas' breathing seemed to get worse when he wasn't upright. Quickly mixing up a pain-killer and slipping in a sleeping drug, Aragorn returned to his friend's side. He help the Elf sit back up.  
  
"Here, drink this." Aragorn held the mug up to Legolas' lips, who drank in obediently. "I don't think you should lay down mellon nin. It seems to make your breathing worse."  
  
Legolas nodded and smiled in thanks when he realized the Ranger had slipped him a sleeping herb. Aragorn smiled in return, trying not to show how worried he was that the proud Elf had willingly submitted to the drug.   
  
As Legolas drifted into sleep, his body slouched sideways from his sitting position. Aragorn knew Legolas would not be able to stay upright in his sleep so, taking the Elf in his arms, the Ranger sat in the bed with his back to the wall, and allowed Legolas to lean back against his chest.  
  
For the first time since he had woken, Aragorn's mind register just how much trouble Legolas had actually been in. He instinctively tightened his grip on the Elf, mind reeling from the fact that he had almost lost his best friend.  
  
*****  
  
"Well now, have go got everything? Got enough food? Have a safe trip then, try not to get into too much trouble. You know you really look like you need another days rest, you look worse than last night. Now, be careful you understand. Goodbye now."  
  
Enid chattered to the two friends as they made their horses ready. Waving goodbye to the friendly landlady, Aragorn and Legolas lead their horses to the edge of town. At the outskirts they mounted, Aragorn keeping a close eye on Legolas. He couldn't forget what had happened last time his friend had ridden.  
  
"Are you sure you are well Legolas?" he questioned, concern colouring his voice.  
  
"Aye Estel, I am well. Come, I sense the weather will turn against us soon."  
  
That evening the Elf's prediction was proved right when they hit a storm. The rain pelted down, soaking both travellers to the skin. Fortunately they were approaching the end of that days travelling, so could afford to stop.  
  
"We cannot keep riding in this, we must seek shelter." Legolas called over the thunder. He knew how dangerous it could be for humans to be completely drenched and freezing cold.  
  
"Aye, there is a cave not far from here. We can stay there." Aragorn shouted back. Legolas was so worried about his friend, that he didn't seem to notice that he was worse. Aragorn noticed though. The Elf was shaking uncontrollably, and he looked even paler than before. Aragorn was cold, but it wasn't unbearable. Legolas' lips were starting to turn blue. 'Elves shouldn't feel the cold.' Aragorn thought, angry at the orcs for what they had done to his friend.  
  
They rode in the direction of the cave, but the rain was so bad that they almost missed they entrance. After some coaxing, their horses entered the cave after them.  
  
"We must make a fire." Legolas said, his teeth chattering.  
  
"No, first we should get changed." Aragorn replied. He grabbed their backs and pulled out some spare clothes, dry due to their oilskin protection.  
  
Aragorn was dismayed to to Legolas struggled to take off his tunic. The Elf could only use one hand and it was shaking so badly that he couldn't undo the clasps. Gently moving Aside his friend's's hand,the Ranger wordlessly helped Legolas take off his sodden clothes and put on some dry ones. Taking a blanket, he wrapped it around the shivering Elf. That done, Aragorn changed his own clothes and pulled a blanket around his own shoulders. For a while the two friends just stood there, allowing their freezing bodies to warm up.  
  
"We should light a fire now." Legolas said, and Aragorn nodded.  
  
They searched around the cave, eventually collecting enough dry twigs to light a fire. Legolas did this while Aragorn shared out the food; bread and dried meat from the inn.  
  
As they ate, Aragorn was relieved to see Legolas' lips were no longer blue, and his shivering had stopped.   
  
The Ranger knew he was a risk of catching a cold, so had put a herb in his own drink that would hopefully counteract this. As a precaution he had given Legolas the same herb.  
  
"How is your chest?" Aragorn questioned, the events of last night still painfully clear in his mind.  
  
"Well. It is constantly tight these days, but it is not too bad at the moment."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I wish to take a look at your injuries." he said, moving across to where his friend sat.   
  
None of Legolas injuries were healing properly, the worse being the broken wrist and arrow wound which left his arm completely unmovable. After some prompting from Legolas, Aragorn checked on his own wound, which was healing well.  
  
"Remember what I said last night; I do not think you should sleep lying down."  
  
Legolas nodded "Aye, I you say so. Get some sleep Estel, I will take the first watch."  
  
Aragorn nodded tiredly, and drifted into sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Mellon nin-my friend. In case anyone was wondering Estel means Hope.  
  
*****  
  
Sorry this took so long to post, for some reason it was a really hard chapter to write. I'm still not totally happy with it but let me know what you guys think. 


	8. Do you fear death?

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to Tolkein. The song 'All you got' belongs to a band called DC Talk, with a few adaptions to take out parts that weren't very Middle Earthy.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :)  
  
This isn't really a chapter, just a little conversation between Aragorn and Legolas. Can take place anytime between Rivendell and Lothlorien.   
  
*****  
  
"Do you fear death?" Legolas asked, catching Aragorn off guard.  
  
The Ranger looked up. He had just been drifting off for the night leaving Legolas on guard, but now he was fully awake, sensing this was something his friend needed to talk about.  
  
"No..." he answered slowly, thoughtfully. "I know I will die unlike those I love, and I have made my peace with that."  
  
Legolas nodded. Aragorn waited for him to say something, but the Elf didn't. Wondering where the question had come from he asked "Do you?"  
  
Legolas sat up, and stared into the glowing embers of the fire they had used that night. Aragorn shifted so he was sitting next to his friend, their shoulders touching.  
  
"Aye." Came the soft reply. Aragorn frowned. Legolas was a seasoned warrior, he hadn't expected him to be afraid of dying.  
  
"...but not my own. I fear the death of my friends, my family...but most of all I fear your death Estel. Because I know for certain that it will one day come to pass. And you will leave me and I will never see you again."  
  
Legolas' voice wavered and Aragorn was shocked to see a single tear fall down his cheek. In all the years he had known Legolas, Aragorn had hardly ever seen the Elf so upset.  
  
"Legolas. It is true that one day I will leave you in death, but it will not be the end. You are my brother, the other half of my heart and I love you too much to be separated from you for all eternity.When I die, and you sail West I will find you Legolas. I swear it too you."  
  
Legolas nodded, and smiled weakly at his friend.  
  
"If anyone can find a way to do this, it is you Estel. Hannon le, gwador nin."  
  
Aragorn, relieved to see his friend happier, began to sing softly. It was a song Legolas had written for his many years ago. When he had first found out about his heritage, Aragorn felt lost, alone and in need of comfort. Legolas had found him, and sung to him.  
  
I heard you say, that no-one seems to care about you It's in your eyes, you think that life's unfair to you  
  
Just give it all you've got, my friend Just give it all you've got, it's not the end  
  
Aragorn put his arm around Legolas' waist, and pulled the Elf close to him so that his head was on the Ranger's shoulder. He placed his own head on his friends.  
  
Cause you oughta know There's a reason for these changing seasons I'll never let you have more than your heart can bear So don't you let go Everybody has their up and down times Everybody needs to know how much their loved, my friend So hold on, it's not the end.  
  
Aragorn gently stroked Legolas' hair, and the Elf relaxed in his arms.  
  
As I remember, everything you touch would turn to gold You held the secret, to make your grandest dreams unfold You are the very best of us all And now the stars are shining, so bright  
  
Aragorn kissed the top of Legolas' golden head.  
  
It's just a love song, cause everybody needs a friend And I'll be right here for you Just a simple prayer, it's from the bottom of my heart And I'll never let you go  
  
Smiling softly to himself. Aragorn carefully laid the sleeping Elf down, brushing a stray piece of hair from his face and gently kissing his forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Legolas."  
  
*****  
  
Hannon le-thank you Gwador nin-my brother  
  
*****  
  
Aww wasn't that sweet? An actual chapter will be posted soon (I hope). 


	9. Time's running out

Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to Tolkein.  
  
Actual chapter this time. Thanks for all the reviews :) Can anyone tell me why my italics didn't work in the last chapter?  
  
Aragorn sat at the entrance to the cave and watched the stars. The rain had stopped and the clouds vanished, leaving the night clear. Legolas had woken the Ranger for his watch over an hour ago and he had spent the time since idlely pick out the constellations that his Father had taught him. He was determinedly trying not to think about the situation they were in. It was still a good few days ride from Lothlorien, but Legolas' condition was deteriorating rapidly. Aragorn knew they could not afford any more long stops. He was amazed that his friend had managed this far but then Legolas had always been strong. For other people as well as himself.  
  
Legolas shifted uncomfortably. Dawn was breaking and the Elf decided to give up trying to sleep. He hadn't been able to relax with his back against the stone wall and the pain in his wrist and chest only served to aggravate the situation. Sighing, he got up and crossed to sit with Aragorn.  
  
"You're up." the man said, surprised.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "Apparently."  
  
Aragorn smirked. "Hungry?" he asked, offering Legolas the piece of lembas bread he had been nibbling on. Taking the food, the Elf quickly finished it off.  
  
"We should get going soon." Aragorn said. Legolas nodded in agreement.  
  
They quickly broke camp and mounted their horses.  
  
"Well?" Aragorn questioned worriedly.  
  
"Aye mellon nin. Let us ride." Legolas replied, urging his horse into a steady trot. Aragorn followed close behind, keeping a careful eye on the Elf.  
  
It was noon before they finally broke their journey. At Legolas' insistence they stopped for lunch. Aragorn quickly scouted the area and returned with a good supply of berries. The two friends ate in a comfortable silence, but quickly as they were both aware of time pressing down on them.  
  
"We must hurry" Aragorn said restlessly.  
  
"Aye mellon nin. But we must also eat and our horses need resting." Legolas told him. The Elf could see how nervous his friend was. The Ranger couldn't hide the fear in his eyes, Legolas knew him too well. Aragorn was clearly terrified that they wouldn't reach Lothlorien in time. It was for this reason that Legolas hadn't told him how much worse he had felt when he woke.   
  
The Woodelf's whole body throbbed with a dull ache, which was especially bad where he was injured and in the back of his head. The headache blurred his vision, and he was having a hard time hearing what Aragorn was saying. Aside from that he was freezing and it was taking all Legolas' will power not to allow his body to shiver, something he was sure the Ranger would notice. Legolas desperately didn't want to worry his friend further. Even if Aragorn knew how bad he was feeling, they wouldn't be able to travel any faster.  
  
Legolas gasped suddenly as a sharp pain went shooting through his chest. He pressed the palm of his hand against his ribs, trying the repress the pain. All to quickly breathing became difficult for the Elf and each breath took on a familiar rasping quality. Eyes shut, Legolas felt Aragorn move behind him and begin to rub his chest. The Elf lent back onto his friend and concentrated on the Ranger's breathing, trying to follow it. Black spots began to dance before his eyes as his brain became oxygen starved. Legolas felt his breathing ease and he let the darkness take him.  
  
When Legolas awoke he was surprised to find that he was not only sitting upright, but also several feet off the ground. The Elf blinked wearily and became aware that he was moving. After much prodding, Legolas succeeded in getting his exhausted brain to conclude that he was on a horse, and Aragorn was behind him. The Elf shook his head to clear it and was dismayed to find that the pain in his body had increased, and the movement of the horse seemed to aggravate it. Still he decided not to say anything though.  
  
Aragorn felt Legolas stir and relief flooded him. The Elf had been unconscious for a long time and Aragorn feared he would never wake.  
  
"It's getting dark" Legolas said softly, his voicing rasping painfully.  
  
"Aye." came Aragorn's only reply. One hand still holding onto his friend, the Human opened a water skin and held it up to Legolas' lips.   
  
Legolas drank greedily, his throat felt harsh and the water was soothing.  
  
"More?" Aragorn asked as the waterskin was emptied, to which Legolas shook his head.  
  
"We need to stop soon, before it is too dark to hunt. I do not think I could stand another meal of berries." Legolas joked weakly.  
  
"We will stop mellon nin, but not just yet. There is still another hours travelling to be had tonight. Get some sleep Legolas."  
  
Legolas nodded, too weak to do anything else, and fell asleep.  
  
Aragorn didn't stop until night had truly fallen, reasoning that it wasn't that hard to hunt in the dark. Calling his horse to a stop, he gently called his friend to wake.  
  
"Legolas. Wake up mellon nin. We need to get off the horse and I don't want to drop you. Can you hold on while I get down?"  
  
"Of course...Ranger...Elves are stronger than humans...any day." Legolas mumbled, eyes drifting open. Legolas' tired fingers gripped weakly at the reins. Aragorn climbed down from his horse. Legolas, his support removed swayed dangerously and finally slumped forward to lean against the horses neck, half conscious.  
  
Aragorn had been wondering how to get his friend down, but found his problem solved when his horse of it's own accord knelt down in front of him. Whispering softly in thanks, Aragorn carefully lifted his friend and lent him against a tree. Seeing the Elf shiver, he removed his own cloak and wrapped it found his friend.  
  
Legolas' horse, who had been loyally following all day, nudged Aragorn's shoulder with his head, asking if his master would be alright. Sighing, Aragorn informed the horse in elvish that Legolas would be fine.   
  
Turning back to his friend, Aragorn was mildly surprised to see Legolas was still awake, watching him through half-lidded eyes.  
  
"Not." he breathed wearily.  
  
"Not what?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Not fine."  
  
"I know my friend." The Ranger replied, absentmindedly playing with Legolas' hair. "But you will be. I promise. You will be."  
  
Legolas smiled. "I believe you." he said, before drifting back to sleep.  
  
Aragorn was now faced with a dilemma; When Legolas woke, he would need to eat, but it wouldn't be safe to leave him here, unable to defend himself, while he went to hunt. The Ranger sat back and wondered about his choices. In the end he decided to let Legolas sleep for another hour, wake the Elf, go hunting, make Legolas eat something then let him sleep all night.  
  
"Legolas, mellon nin, wake up."   
  
Legolas looked blearily around, clearly wondering why he had been woken.  
  
"We both need to eat and I didn't want to leave you hear alone and asleep in case you were attacked." Aragorn explained.  
  
Legolas nodded in understanding and Aragorn stood up. With a quick look back at his friend, the Ranger disappeared into the night.  
  
Aragorn quickly discovered that it was quite hard to hunt at night, the reason being you couldn't see anything. Growling in frustration, the Ranger continued to scout around, looking for something edible. After half an hour he was about to give up when he was overcome with a sudden urge to return to Legolas as soon as possible. Hunting forgotten, Aragorn sprinted back to where he had left his friend.  
  
Aragorn was relieved when he saw Legolas as he appeared to be breathing normally. However, as he mover closer the Ranger could tell something wasn't right. Legolas' face was flushed and drawn in pain, and he was shifting as if his whole body hurt. The Elf was clearly unconscious. Hurriedly reaching his friends side, Aragorn pressed a shaking hand onto Legolas' forehead, confirming what he already knew.  
  
The Elf had a fever.  
  
Mellon nin-my friend  
  
Sorry that took so long. Please review and let me know what you think. 


	10. Snubbing Haldir

Disclaimer:Tolkein owns all.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Very much appreciated :)  
  
For a few seconds Aragorn just froze in blind panic, before his brain kicked in. Crouching down by the Elf, he began to check Legolas over. Despite being was burning hot, Legolas was shivering as if he were cold. Removing his cloak, Aragorn wrapped it around his friend, in the hope that it would brake the fever. The Ranger knew it was no good though, the only thing that could help Legolas now was the ayam herb. A closer examination revealed that, although Legolas was unconscious, he was still responsive enough to register the pain he was in. His face was drawn in agony and his hands balled in fists. The Elf was breathing deeply and steadily, but wheezing softly, making Aragorn wonder how much longer that would last.  
  
Aragorn called over Legolas' horse. His own had already carried both of them for many hours. Legolas' horse was more rested and would be able to carry them much faster. Without instruction, the horse knelt down in front of the Man.  
  
Aragorn carefully lifted Legolas into his arms, placing him on the horse. The Archer whimpered slightly as the movement sent waves of pain through his already beaten body. Aragorn jumped up behind Legolas and bid the horse to ride on. As they travelled Aragorn used one hand to rub circles on his Friend's chest, hoping to stop his breathing from getting any worse.  
  
When Legolas woke the first thing he became aware of was just how much pain his body was in. The ailing Elf could not stop the groan that escaped from his lips. He knew that he was one a horse and every step the animal took made the pain in his body almost unbearably worse. Legolas forced himself to open his eyes and blinked, thinking he had suddenly gone blind. It took his a while to realize that they were actually traveling at night.  
  
Aragorn heard Legolas groan and decided he must be waking. The Ranger called softly to his friend and when the Elf didn't answer, Aragorn assumed that he was still too unaware to notice him. When Legolas continued to ignore him though, he started to get worried.  
  
"Legolas. Can you hear me mellon nin? Legolas?"  
  
"Aye, I can hear you Estel. But tis muffled, as if we were under water." Legolas replied, his voice soft and painfully raspy.  
  
"Try and stay awake..." Whatever else the Ranger was going to say was cut off as and arrow flew past his shoulder, narrowly missing.  
  
Orcs had surround the two friends, who were too distracted to notice. There didn't seem to be that many, but killing them would take time. Time that Legolas didn't have.  
  
Seeing there was no way to flee, Aragorn resigned himself to having to fight. He was frustrated with himself for not noticing the enemy sooner. Jumping down from his horse, he carefully lay Legolas on the floor. The Elf struggled to sit up, intent on helping with the coming battle, but he couldn't even push himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Lay still Legolas. This is no more than I can handle, it will be well"  
  
Legolas tried to argue, but could not resist as the blackness took him once more.  
  
The Ranger had been correct when he had said it was no more than he could handle, but the fight was made harder by the fact that he could not move around freely, having to stay next to Legolas. His movements restricted, the battle took longer than Aragorn expected but eventually the last orc fell to his blade.  
  
Not even bothering to clean his sword, Aragorn picked up Legolas, remounted the horse and rode off.  
  
For the third time Legolas regained consciousness on the back of a horse, and wished he hadn't. The pain had become so intense that it took all his will power not to cry out. He bit his bottom lip, forcing his mouth to stay shut.  
  
Aragorn felt Legolas tense in his arms, and guessed the Elf had woken.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Legolas gasped in pain.  
  
"Daur, daur. Saes daur." he begged, pride forgotten.  
  
Aragorn was torn. Stopping would waste time, but Legolas was in so much pain that he could not ignore the request. Stopping the horse, he gently lower Legolas to the floor. He sat behind the Elf, Legolas leaning his head on the Ranger's shoulder, his arm supporting the Elf's back.  
  
"Mani roeg?"  
  
"Hurts" Legolas managed to gasp out before the pain intensified and caused his breathing to quicken.  
  
"What hurts Legolas?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Everything... Hurt...to breath...Saes, make it...stop"The Elf turned his intense blue eyes on Aragorn's, begging him to relieve the pain.  
  
"Help me" Legolas' voice wavered and Aragorn was shocked to see his eyes were filled with tears. Even as he watched, one fell from his friend's eye and slid down his cheek. In all the years he had known Legolas, Aragorn had never known the Elf to cry at physical pain. The Man felt his heart break when he thought about how much pain Legolas must be in to make him cry so.  
  
"Aye, I will try mellon nin."  
  
One arm still supporting the Elf, Aragorn searched through his pockets before producing the herb he was looking for.  
  
"Here, take this. Careful now. " the Ranger instructed.  
  
Legolas swallowed and smiled when he felt himself begin to drift off. Aragorn had given him a sleeping drug. Usually when the Ranger put Legolas to sleep, he could expected to be yelled at the next morning. This time however the Human knew that this would not be the case. Legolas was actually grateful to him. 'Ai Valar, do not let him get any worse.' the Man plead silently.  
  
Aragorn struggled to stay awake. He didn't have any idea how long he had been riding, it could have been a few hours or a few days. Judging by Legolas' rapidly deteriorating condition, he was inclined towards the latter. The Elf hadn't woken since he had put him to sleep, but he slept uneasily, muttering under his breath and sometimes crying out in pain. The fever had intensified and Legolas' breathing was rapid and wheezing. All the time they rode, Aragorn had tried to calm his friend's breathing, but nothing had worked. Aragorn was sure that time had almost run out for his friend. Desperately forcing his mind and body awake he pushed the horse into a gallop. The Golden Wood was in slight.  
  
Aragorn pulled his horse to a stop and climbed down, careful not to drop Legolas. His limbs shook with exhaustion but he forced himself on.  
  
"Aragorn" a voice came. Aragorn looked up and blearily recognized the face of Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorian. "The Lady forswore your arrival. Give the Prince to me. I will take him to her."  
  
Without even realizing want he was doing, Aragorn shook his head and gripped Legolas closer. He pushed his was past Haldir. His exhausted brain could only remember one thing; 'Get Legolas to Galadriel.' Stumbling slightly he headed into the heart of the Golden Wood.  
  
He finally arrived in a clearing. A bright light seemed to be coming from the other side and Aragon knew it could only be Galadriel.   
  
With one last burst of energy, Aragorn forced himself over to her. Drawing level he opened his mouth to speak, before his legs finally gave out and, clutching Legolas protectively close, he fell to his knees before the Lady of Light.  
  
Daur, daur. Saes daur-Stop, stop. Please stop.  
  
Mani roeg?-What's wrong?  
  
Mellon nin-My friend  
  
Pleas review and let me know what you think:) 


	11. Fading Hope

Disclaimer:Tolkein owns everything.  
  
Thanks fro all the reviews for the last chapter :)  
  
..............  
  
Give Legolas to Haldir, Estel.  
  
The words appeared in his brain without passing through his ears. They triggered switches deep within his mind, making it impossible to disobey. Dumbly he turned and handed his precious burden over to the Marchwarden who had followed him up the path.  
  
Come.  
  
Forcing his body to forget it's fatigue Aragorn followed Galadriel and Haldir, his eyes never leaving Legolas. As walked through the realm of Lothlorian, elves stopped what they were doing and bowed respectfully to the Lady of Light and the Prince of Mirkwood. Aragorn could here them talking softly as he walked past, and was surprised at how mournful they sounded. 'They morn for Legolas' he realized, 'They believe he will die.' Purposefully blocking out the sound of the elves talking, he walked on.   
  
Aragorn watched as Haldir placed Legolas on a bed, he watched as Galadriel gently poured a clear liquid down his throat. He watch, and said nothing. Afraid to ask.  
  
But when Galadriel turned to look at him, she could see the question written in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know if he will live." the Lady said, speaking directly too him for the first time. "It is so close. If he is to survive he will wake before the sun rises fully tomorrow. If not he will wake after that, but it will not be for long."  
  
Aragorn stared, his wearied mind struggling to process the information. He took a deep breath and asked the hardest question he would ever have to ask.  
  
"But...I'll get to say goodbye?"  
  
"Yes Estel. You will get to say goodbye."  
  
With this Galadriel and Haldir left the room, leaving the two friend's alone.  
  
..........  
  
Celeborn approached his wife from behind. She was stood in the middle of a clearing and was gazing out at the forest, seeming not to notice his arrival. He stepped up and put his arms around her.  
  
"What troubles you, meleth?" he asked softly.  
  
"I have looked into the mirror." Her voice sounded distant.  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
The Lady turned to face her husband.  
  
"Death. I saw the Prince of Mirkwood die."  
  
Celeborn shook his head.  
  
"He is strong. He may yet live."  
  
"In every possible future, every outcome he died. I do not hold out much hope." Celeborn could hear the tears in his voice. The loss of Legolas would be devastating to all who knew him.   
  
"The mirror has been wrong in the past." he tried to comfort her.  
  
"Then let us hope that this will be the case. Not just for Legolas' sake but for Aragorn's as well. I sense a lifetime of great toil for him. I do not think he will fulfil his destiny without Legolas to support him. I am not sure he will even live that long."  
  
"Do not despair meleth. I believe the Prince still has Hope."  
  
.........  
  
Left alone, Aragorn slowly approached his friend's bed. Overcome with exhaustion he fell to his knees. The Ranger put one arm on the bed, and rested his head on it. With his other hand he held Legolas', rubbing gentle circles on it with his thumb.  
  
Sun rises tomorrow... sunrise...sunrise...  
  
The words floated round Aragorn's head, no matter how hard he tried to get them to stop. He refused to believe that Legolas would die. He had to wake before tomorrow. The other option was too unbearable to even think about. Aragorn found himself wishing that if Legolas was going to die, he wouldn't wake at all. That way he wouldn't have to tell his Friend that he had only a short time to live. He wouldn't have to say goodbye. Aragorn pushed these thoughts out of his head. If Legolas was going to die then he owned it to him to him to tell him how much he loved him, one last time.  
  
Suddenly it all became too much for the Ranger and he began to sob uncontrollably. Letting go of Legolas' hand he moved so he was able to run his fingers' through the Elf's hair.  
  
"Legolas...you can't die. Please, I love you too much... I need you... You promised remember? When Ada told me that I was Isildur's heir. I was so scared and you found me and said it would be alright...that you'd be there with me, no matter what happened... You can't do that if you're dead... I need you Legolas, you're my best friend, my brother...I can't do this without you... you're too good to die."  
  
That night Aragorn, who hadn't shed a tear since he was four, cried himself to sleep, and didn't wake until the sun started to rise.  
  
...........  
  
Meleth-Beloved.  
  
Estel-Hope 


	12. The fate of Greenleaf

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
.......  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. Blue eyes blinked back at him. The Ranger sat up with a start. Legolas was awake. He was awake. Pain shot through Aragorn's heart. He would have to say goodbye. For a long time Aragorn just stared at the Elf, unable to form the words. His breathing got heavier and he stood up and turned away from his friend as the tension became too much.  
  
"Why do you despair Estel?" Galadriel questioned softly and for the first time Aragorn realized that he and Legolas were not alone.  
  
"I cannot do it My Lady." he replied, equally as quietly. "I cannot say goodbye."  
  
Galadriel smiled and gently took the Ranger's hand. She lend him to a window and motioned for him to look out.  
  
Aragorn felt relief flood him. The sun had not yet risen.   
  
"The Prince will live." With this the Lady turned and left, leaving the two friends alone.  
  
Aragorn returned and knelt beside Legolas' bed. The Elf had not moved since he woke. He was completely exhausted and could not even summon the energy to speak. Aragorn's hand move automatically to Legolas hair. He played absentmindedly with it as he sought for something to say  
  
"I thought you would die. I couldn't stand it. I..."  
  
Aragorn stopped speaking as for the second time in two days tear began to fall from his eyes. Legolas' own eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Aragorn cry. Gathering all the strength he had Legolas lifted his hand and gently wiped the tears from his friend's cheek.  
  
"Don't cry." he whispered softly.  
  
Aragorn smiled, although the tears still flowed. As he watched Legolas slipped into a healing sleep.  
  
........  
  
Aragorn followed Galadriel through the woods of Lothlorian. He had been drawn from his sleeping friend's side by the Lady of Light, but had no ideas as to their destination. Finally they reached a clearing. Galadriel glided across to a small waterfall and filled a jug. The water was emptied into a raised basin. Aragorn looked on in confusion.  
  
"Will you look into the mirror?"   
  
"What will I see?" Aragorn replied hesitantly.  
  
"You will see...what could have been."  
  
Unsure it he wanted to do this, Aragorn slowly made his way over to the mirror and looked in.  
  
He could see himself kneeling beside Legolas' bed as he had done not so long ago.  
  
"You're going do die." Aragorn heard himself say.  
  
"I know." Legolas replied. "Amin mela lle, Gwador nin. You I meant for great things Estel. May the Valar watch over you."  
  
"Amin mela lle, Legolas. Namaarie." Aragorn replied simply. He bent down and kissed Legolas softly on the forehead. The Elf smiled faintly before his eyes slid shut for the final time.  
  
The water was disturbed and Aragorn realized that it was his own tears that was causing this. Another scene came into focus. Again Aragorn could see himself, but this time he was many years older. He was kneeling beside a grave stone. As the water settled Aragorn was able to read what was written on it.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. Brave warrior Beloved friend Cherished son Greatly loved and deeply missed. May he find peace in the Halls of Mandos.  
  
As Aragorn watched a small being appeared on the scene. A hobbit. His brown hair was curly and his eyes bright blue.  
  
"The elves sing a lament for Gandalf, but that is not all that troubles your heart. Who was he?" the Hobbit asked.  
  
"He was... Gwador nin." The Hobbit nodded in understanding and laid a comforting hand on the mans shoulder.  
  
Unable to watch any more Aragorn pulled back. Without a word to Galadriel he turned and ran from the clearing.  
  
The Ranger did not stop running until he arrived back at Legolas' room. The Elf slept peacefully, his golden hair fanned out over the pillow. Aragorn approached the bed and sat down beside it once more. He felt sleep being to take him but before he shut his eyes he moved one hand to rest against his friend's chest. Aragorn needed to feel Legolas' heart beat and breathing to reassure himself that the Elf yet lived.  
  
.........  
  
Amin mela lle, Gwador nin- I love you, my brother.  
  
Namaarie-goodbye.  
  
.........  
  
Hurrah! He lives! I wrote the bit with Galadriel's mirror because I wanted to write a goodbye scene between the two but I didn't want to actually have to kill anyone. I'm not sure how well that works though. The hobbit featured is supposed to be Frodo by the way. 


	13. Epilogue 1

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all places and people.  
Thanks for all the reviews )  
This (in case anyone's interested-probably not) was supposed to be the first chapter. The epilogue will be in two parts so if you have any questions that are not answered by the first part, tell me and I'll put it in the second part.  
  
The Fellowship were camped at the top of a large hill, overlooking the plain below. They were surrounded by a dense forest, which obscured the star light and moon light and made it impossible to see without fire light. Only Legolas seemed particular at home here. Supper had been served and eaten and the hobbits, Gandalf, Gimli and Aragorn had all pulled out their pipes and started to smoke. Boromir sat on his own on the edge of the campsite and Legolas had leapt into a tree and vanished from sight.  
  
As everyone settled down Gandalf began to speak.  
  
"Due to the slightly vulnerable position we are in tonight there will be two watches. One will patrol the campsite while the other will be stationed from the outcrop of rocks further down the hill. Aragorn, you will watch there first and Gimli in the camp. Boromir will take over from Aragorn and Legolas will relieve Gimli. I will take over from Boromir and Merry will take over from Legolas. The rest of you will have watches tomorrow night."  
  
The Fellowship moved to take their watched positions or to go to bed. Gandalf looked up as Legolas dropped out of the trees and walked over to his bedroll.  
  
"I assume you were listening in Las Dien"  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes at the name. "Indeed Mithrandir."  
  
As the Fellowship settled down Aragorn moved towards the outcrop of rocks and Gandalf followed him as they needed to discuss the path they would take from here.  
  
For Gimli the watch was long and boring. Near the end of it he took out his pipe once more. 'Well,' he thought, 'I suppose I better wake the Elf.' Previous to this, Gimli contempt for All elves had lead him to have very little to do with Legolas.  
  
Taking a deep drag on his pipe, Gimli stood up as a plan began to form in his mind. He crept as quietly as he could to where the elf lay. Breathing deeply from his pipe, Gimli blew the smoke at Legolas. Smirking, the dwarf watches as Legolas began to cough and choke in a most amusing manner.  
  
"It's your watch Elf." Gimli informed him.  
  
Legolas continued to cough, now gasping for breath. By this time the rest of the Fellowship was awake and were crowding round the choking Elf. 'Oops,' Gimli thought guiltily, 'I didn't mean to wake everyone.' On the floor Legolas was still struggling to catch his breath. Although the coughing had subsided he still gasped for breath and his eyes were closed in pain. The Elf was propped up on one elbow, the other hand clutched at his chest. "Mr Legolas? Are you alright?" Sam asked fearfully.  
  
Legolas didn't reply, having not the breath to waste on talking. Sensing that things were getting really bad, Boromir did the only thing he could think of the help.  
  
"I'm going to get Aragorn." He said, turning and running from the camp. he crashed through the undergrowth until he came to the rocks were Aragorn and Gandalf sat.  
  
"Boromir," Gandalf began. "You could have been a bit quieter. And a bit slower. You're not that late for your watch. There was no need to run."  
  
"Aragorn...Gandalf..." Boromir gasped, now pretty breathless himself. "Legolas...Gimli blew smoke at him and now... he can't breath properly!"  
  
At this Aragorn paled slightly and set of running back in the direction Boromir had come, his two companions close on his heels.  
  
Back at the camp Legolas seemed to be getting worse. He was now lying down, his oxygen starved limbs unable to hold him up any longer. His left hand still clasped at his chest and his face was now contorted in agony. The sound of his labored breathing filled the clearing. The remaining Fellowship stood round helplessly, their faces filled with fear. Aragorn came crashing into the clearing. Quickly assessing what was happening the Ranger made his way across to his friend. Sitting at Legolas' shoulder he calmly helped the Elf sit up. Drawing Legolas back against his chest, Aragorn caught hold of Legolas' left hand and held it in his own. His other hand began rubbing circles on the ELf's ribs, pressing down whenever the Elf tried to breath out.  
  
"Relax Legolas." Aragorn whispered soothingly in Sindarin. "Breathe with me. Relax."  
  
It seemed to the Fellowship that whatever Aragorn was doing wasn't working as Legolas still gasped for air. However, as the Elf began to heed the Man's words his breathing became easier.  
  
When Legolas was almost back to normal Aragorn whispered, "They will want to know what's going on Mellon Nin."  
  
"Tell them then. I care not."  
  
"I will. Go to sleep now."  
  
Nodding wearily Legolas leaned his head back onto the Rangers shoulder and shut his eyes.  
  
Aragorn frowned at this. Elves only shut their eyes on sleep when they were grieving or in pain. Shifting his body slightly, Aragorn wrapped his arms protectively around his friend. Making sure Legolas really was asleep, Aragorn finally turned his eyes up towards the fellowship.  
  
'What happened?" Frodo questioned faintly. "Are elves allergic to pipeweed?"  
  
"Not quite." Aragorn sighed. "This is a long story. You may as well make yourselves comfortable."  
  
To hear Aragorn's story please return to chapter one.  
Remember Elrond talking about permanent damage? Well that was it. Just one more small chapter to go.  
  
Go ÊÊÇÊÊ 


End file.
